villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Queen La
Queen La is a villainess in Disney's animated TV series The Legend of Tarzan. In the original novels, she is a high priestess of a blood cult who fell in love with Tarzan. In her adaptation for the series she is an utterly vicious sorceress who rules over the abandoned city of Opar where she lords over the Leopard Men, leopards whom she has changed into humanoid form to serve her. After she sees Tarzan fight to save the professor, she falls in love with him. One time, she invites Tarzan and Jane to see the Springs of Opar, but Jane falls behind. Tarzan and La arrive and La tries to convince him to be her husband, by using "fate", which Tarzan and Jane did, but she tries to change it to Tarzan and La. Quotes (Queen La hears the fighting and opens the curtain) Queen La: All I ask for is a moment's... peace. (She watches Tarzan fight the Leopard Man with amazement) Queen La: Hmm... impressive! Queen La: And who is this who fights with the strength of ten lions? Tarzan: My name is Tarzan. Jane: And I'm Tarzan's wife, Jane Por-- Queen La: Tarzan, you must stay as royal guest of Opar. Tarzan: How long have you lived here? Queen La: My whole life. Sad story really. The Leopard Men raised me since I was a child. Tarzan: I was raised by apes. Queen La: My, we have so much in common. (takes his hand as they walk away) ''No wonder I felt an instant bond between us. Queen La: Tarzan must be mine! ''(Roars) Queen La: Yes, I know he loves that Jane. "Til death they part". So we'll just have to part them, shall we? (Tarzan swings across Opar as Jane and Queen La walk below) Queen La: Tarzan is an extraordinary man. Jane: Yes. I'm quite lucky. Queen La: (mumurs angrily) Hmm, if only I had some of your luck. Queen La: It must be so sweet how Tarzan watches over you. Jane: Really? How so? Queen La: Well, you're not exactly native to the jungle, are you, Jane? I'm sure Tarzan finds you a burden to bear. [After Terk and Tantor break columns] Tarzan: Terk, Tantor, stop breaking Opar! Terk: His fault. Tantor: Her fault. Queen La: Oh, Tarzan, pay no mind. How about a little outing? The Mountain Springs of Opar is a fascinating sight to behold. [Tarzan turns to Jane] Tarzan: Jane? Jane: Seems like a bit of a hike. [Queen La and Tarzan walk away] Queen La: Well...if you're not up to it... Jane: Oh I'm up to it. More than up to it. Let's go! [Queen La climbs up a high tree] Queen La: Coming, Jane? climbs the tree to follow Jane: [sighs] We have to climb trees to get there? Of course we do. Right. [Jane starts to climb, almost slips] Tarzan: Jane? Jane: I'm fine! Very fine. Doing quite well here. [Queen La gives Jane a look and continues climbing. Tarzan slides down to her] Tarzan: I can carry you. Jane: No, no, no. I'm not some burden that has to be carried everywhere. Go on. I'll catch up. Tarzan: Well, if that's what Jane wants. back up [Jane struggles to get up, but gets twisted in a vine. She looks up and sees that Tarzan and Queen La are already ahead of her and swinging across vines] [Tarzan and Queen La climb climb trees, slide across branches, and jump to the ground. They walk up the cliff and see the Springs of Opar] Tarzan: It's beauitful. Queen La: Hmm, yes. And the view is nice, too. Tarzan: Jane? Queen La: Oh, poor dear must've turned back. her hand on his shoulder What a pity. (Tarzan and Queen La still look at the springs of Opar; Queen La gazes at Tarzan romantically) Queen La: '''Tarzan, do you believe in fate? '''Tarzan: '''Maybe. What is it? '''Queen La: It's when two people are brought together despite all odds. (Takes his hand and puts it with hers together) Tarzan: Oh, you mean like Tarzan and Jane. Queen La: No. ''(She wraps her arms around Tarzan) ''I mean like Tarzan and La. ﻿Gallery Queen_La.jpg 8-_BOO!.png 5.5-_La_Stunned_by_Tarzan.png 11-_Handsome_Man.png 53-_Burning_Fur.png 59-_La,_A_Curse_on_You!.png|Queen La's death 12.5.png|Queen La's surviving spirit possessed Jane Porter 24-_Queen_Jane_La,_All_There_is_Now_is_La!.png 29.75-_Blocking_the_Exit.png ﻿ Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:In love villains Category:Master Orator Category:Tragic Villain Category:Noncorporeal Category:Liars Category:Revived Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic villain Category:Elementals Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Magic Category:Love rivals Category:Undead Villains Category:Possessor Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Obsessed Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Misandrists Category:Sadomasochists Category:Homicidal Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Empowered Villains Category:Depowered Villains Category:Envious Villains Category:Game Changer Category:Gaolers Category:Oppressors Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Delusional Category:Hero's Lover Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Old Villains Category:Athletic Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Fighter